


Forgiveness like a Crown

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Forgiveness, Gentle, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys comforts Sansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness like a Crown

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - femslash100 challenge 456 - gentle

Daenerys is gentle when she breaks the news to Sansa. She presses her lips together and speaks first with the sadness of her eyes before she verbally expresses Margaery’s fate. She bows her head in sympathy for Sansa’s loss, recalling just how painful losing a lover can be. Though Daenerys knows full well that both Sansa and Margaery had allegiances that stood against her interests, she is wiser than any man she has ever met. Young girls do not choose their battles, they are forced into them. For this reason, she forgives Sansa. The girl has seen enough dear blood spilled to make amends for her family’s sins. 

Daenerys can be like any other king and kill those who stood against her, or she can be the queen that Westeros needs and offer free-flowing forgiveness for past trespasses to buy future loyalty. 

With this in mind, she holds out a hand to Sansa and then draws the mourning girl into an embrace. Daenerys is surprised to feel her heart flutter at the soft floral fragrance and the soft skin. Viserys would tell her not to lay with the enemy, but who is he to guide her? _He was no dragon._


End file.
